


Questioning

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [32]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want from me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

She gazed out into the night as though searching for answers, shoulders set with nervous tension, hands gripping the balcony rail with white-knuckled desperation.  
Without shifting her gaze, she spoke to the shadows gathered behind her.  
“What is this, Jareth? What do you expect _us_ to be? You’ve given me no reasons and no promises, and I... “ She swallowed down her rising emotions. “ I have probably given you more than I should. What do you _want_ from me?”  
The darkness stepped forward to stand behind her, long arms reaching around to echo her pose without actually touching her at all.  
“Sarah.” He sighed into the night, his gaze following hers, knowing he would find no answers there. “I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16 - Questioning from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
>  
> 
> I have returned from obscurity to bring you angst. 
> 
> Song for this chapter : Believe -by- Mumford & Sons


End file.
